howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Egg
}} Bad Egg is the eighth episode of the first season of Dragons: Rescue Riders. It was released on September 27, 2019. Overview Major Events *The Silver-tailed Ironclaw dragon species is introduced. *The origin of Leyla's Dragon Diary is revealed. Synopsis Magnus Finke makes his way to a group of villagers with his new Finke 3000 Super Driller Extraordinaire invention. It is being pulled by Haggis, who is harnessed to the machine. Magnus has images of praise from the villagers after he uses his machine to drill them a new water well. Instead, Cutter flies past and drills into the ground and makes a well himself. This is a technique he learned from notes in Leyla's Dragon Diary. Stymied yet again by the Rescue Riders, Magnus devises a plot to get the Dragon Diary, as it might contain information about how to get rid of dragons. Later, Burple tells the Riders he saw a large abandoned dragon egg in the woods. The Riders go to investigate and cannot determine where it came from. Assuming it to be orphaned, they take it back to The Roost to take care of it. During the night, Magnus emerges from the egg to steal the Dragon Diary. It is a decoy for him to get into the Riders' residence. Cutter also emerges from the sleeping cave looking for a nighttime snack. He eventually sees Magnus skulking around and decides to have fun with him, instead of alerting the other Riders to his presence. Cutter seals the exit in the egg with Slinkwing slime, then rolls the egg outside into the cold. He finishes his nighttime snack, then goes back outside to get the egg, only to find it has vanished. Now, with his jokes having gotten out of control, does he notify the other Riders. Leyla sees dragon claw marks on the side of the building and when she looks for her Dragon Diary to figure out what kind of dragon it might be from, discovers it is gone. She feels lost without it, and eventually Dak figures out the marks are from a Silver-tailed Ironclaw, because he saw one recently. The next morning the Riders set out to search the cliffs for the egg, in order to rescue Magnus and get Leyla's diary back. Cutter uses his eyesight and finds a nest with the false egg in it, as well as a few other similar-looking eggs. Cutter tries to remove the egg by himself, only to be caught by the mother dragon. She grows angry that he appears to be trying to steal her eggs and flicks him away. She then settles in the nest, not leaving it alone. Leyla comes up with a plan to infiltrate the nest. The Riders devise Moss ear plugs to insert into Mama Ironclaw's ears. As they attempt to grab the false egg, the real eggs begin to hatch and the babies cry out. Cutter sings them various lullabies and calms them down. However, in the meantime, Magnus manages to roll the egg out of the nest and shatter the Slinkwing slime gluing it shut. He jumps atop the nest and sings very loudly, waking up the mother dragon, then escaping down the cliff side. The angered mother sees the intruders and attacks the Riders, chasing after them. They are unable to over power her, until Summer and Leyla realize that she has an adversion to water, because her iron-bearing scales can rust. Summer soon runs out of water though, and Cutter flies at her, then dives into the ground. His bore hole hits ground water and gushes out into the mama dragon's face. In the meantime, Dak and WInger retrieve Magnus hanging from the cliff face and present him to the mother dragon. She sniffs him and finally realizes that he was inside the egg, which was fake. She relents, irritated that all this nonsense started from pranking. The Riders get back the Dragon Diary, and leave Magnus in the woods to walk home. Characters People *Dak voiced by Nicolas Cantu *Duggard *Elbone (mentioned) *Leyla voiced by Brennley Brown *Magnus Finke voiced by Brad Grusnick *Mama Finke (mentioned) Dragons *Aggro voiced by Marsai Martin *Burple voiced by Noah Bentley *Cutter voiced by Andre Robinson *Mama Ironclaw voiced by Secunda Wood *Summer voiced by Skai Jackson *Winger voiced by Zach Callison Animals *Haggis Dragon Species *Fastfin *Fire Fury *Hobblegrunt (mentioned) *Prickleboggle (mentioned) *Relentless Razorwing *Rockspitter *Scuttleclaw (mentioned) *Shivertooth (mentioned) *Silver-tailed Ironclaw *Slinkwing (mentioned) *Swiftwing Locations *Huttsgalor **The Roost Objects *Chiefly Helmet of Chiefdom *Dragon Diary *Moss Earplugs *Magnus' False Dragon Egg *Magnus' Finke 3000 Super Driller Extraordinaire *Saddle Flora and Fauna *Dragon **Baby Dragons **Dragon Eggs *Sheep *Yak Events and Practices *''Baa Baa Black Sheep'' *Hoogenboo (mentioned) Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders